Jumper
by Nare Serce
Summary: Draco sees the one he loves doesn't love him back. R for suicidal themes. Sonfic to Jumper by Third Eye Blind


~*Warning!!*~ This story contains suicide!!  
Disclaimer:Jumper is by Third Eye Blind  
Draco and all other Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling  
A/N: It gets a little confusing. I didn't want to reveal who the person Draco wants is, I decided to leave it to the imagination! ^_^ And, again, suicide, you've been warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the astronomy tower, looking down at the black grounds far below him. It just wasn't worth it anymore. Life was...meaningless. The one person he loved, more than anything, considered his name a curse, as soon as he returned home he would become a death-eater...He was living as a machine, doing what his father had programmed him to do. Hate and become hated. Oh how he wished he could be loved, to be cared about more than life it's self, like he loved...  
Draco shook his head. He knew it was impossible. They would never understand.  
[ I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,   
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.   
I would understand, ]  
His whole life had been a lie. He hated because he had too. He hated because he knew that if he didn't, his father was waiting with a spell or two to change his son's mind.  
If only they know the real him. Maybe they wouldn't hate him, maybe they would take the time to...to maybe understand him.  
Draco growled in anger. It would never happen, he was hopeless. They would never see beyond his smirks and insults. Draco knew that that was exactly it. The way he treated the one he loved, no one would guess. He hadn't even at first. I took him months to admit his love to himself, and ten months later he found himself here, in the astronomy tower, questioning it all.  
[ The angry boy, a bit too insane,   
Icing over a secret pain, ]  
The young Malfoy wanted so badly to tell them, to let them know exactly how he really felt. If only it were so easy...he laughed as he thought about how they might react, then winced at the pain that srang up in his heart at the thought of the rejection.  
Maybe...he should at least try, if it didn't work out, he could return and...and finish what he had come up here to do. Drcao stood and threw his grandfather's invisiblity cloak back on.  
[ You know you don't belong,   
You're the first to fight, You're way too loud,   
You're the flash of light, On a burial shroud, ]  
Draco stood in front of the portrait he had seen so many Gryffindors enter as they retired. His invisibility cloak was back in the Syltherin common room. He probably wouldn't need it again. Draco looked down at the parchment he held in his thin, pale hand. He had copied the Griffindor's password down upon hearing Neville stutter it weeks ago. It was perhaps the oddest password he had ever heard. He slipped it back into his robes and cleared his throat. The pink-clad lady of the portrait woke and looked down at him suspiously.  
"Password?"  
"Carpe Diem."  
The lady paused, but swung open regaurdlessly, admitting the Syltherin into the Gryffindor common room. Draco proceeded in to find his quary sitting in an overstuffed chair in front of a warm fire. They had looked up when he had entered as was looking at him in confusion.  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hate dripped from the name, as the Gryffindor's face twisted in a look of pure hatred.  
Draco winced. They had no idea.  
"I...I just came to..."  
"What's wrong Malfoy? Not so strong with out Crabbe and Goyle, now are you?"  
"I..." Draco bowed his head. His heart became heavy and tears stung his eyes. If only they knew how much they were hurting him.  
Eyes gleaming, the object of Draco's every desire stood.  
"How did you get in? Did you treaten the fat lady? Huh? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?"  
[ I know something's wrong,   
Well everyone I know has got a reason, To say, put the past away, ]  
Draco took in a few ragged breaths before looking up at the only one he had ever loved enough to do this, to put so much on the line.  
"I..I came here t..to tell you..to tell you that..."  
"Get on with it!"  
Draco knew that the screaming should have awoken the entire house, but for some reason no one had come down to see what all the yelling was about.  
"That I...I..." He bit his lip.   
'Now or never Draco...now or never...'  
[I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in,   
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,   
I would understand. ]  
"I love you."  
His love stood, emotions running wild on their face. Shock...confusion...disgust...and finally anger.  
[ Well he's on the table, And he's gone to code,   
And I do not think anyone knows,   
What they are doing here, ]  
"Don't, don't say anything. I understand and I'm leaving. You don't have to worry about me...I promise I'll never be there to bother you again." Having said what he had recited hundreds of times in his head, Draco turned and left the common room, and all his hope, purpose, dreams, and love, behind.  
The pain was horrible. He felt as though his heart had been torn apart within his chest. The way they had looked at him...  
[ And your friends have left, You've been dismissed,   
I never thought it would come to this, And I, I want you to know,   
Everyone's got to face down the demons, ]  
Draco knew that he could never go back. The entire school would know his secret by breakfast. His "friends" would never speak to him, his house would disown him, and all the other houses would just laugh...It was pointless.  
Draco had thought he was walking aimlessly, untill he found himself back in the astronomy tower. He would have ended up there anyways. He looked over the ledge. Just a step and he would be free, oh so free. No father, no beatings, no rejection...He had never known rejection to hurt so bad. The look of pure disgust that distorted his tormentor's features floated across his vision.  
[ Maybe today, We can put the past away,   
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,   
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand, ]  
Draco stood at the edge of the tower, his tears falling in to the pit of darkness below. Just one step...one step and it would all be over. One step...   
Draco closed his eyes and drew in a breath, 'My final breath...' and leaned forward.  
It was so amazing, he was falling, so free, the December air whipped his platnium hair about his face. He opened his eyes and saw the ground rising up to meet him. It was the last thing the heartsick boy ever saw.  
[ I would understand, ] 


End file.
